


All I Am Is Yours

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engaged Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Things go awry on a case in Paris, but once it is over, Sherlock plans something very special for Molly.(created for @mehta_jhanvi_ on Instagram)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2020, The Biannual Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Collection





	All I Am Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ mehta_jhavni_ on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40+mehta_jhavni_+on+Instagram).



Sherlock hovers in the dark, waiting for the perpetrator to do the swap. Oh, how he hates museum cases, but alas, they usually churn out not only the most press but the most compensation, which is annoyingly useful to live. Dressed in black from head to toe, he hides in the shadows. He sees the quick flash of a red laser from down the large hallway. Molly is signaling that the perp is coming. She was absolutely adamant that she tag along with him tonight, despite his arguments and protests.

Suddenly, not one, but two men also dressed in black come down the hall quiet as a mouse, carrying a very large painting. Sherlock waits for just the right moment to flick the lights on and draw his gun, cocking it. “Stop right there! Place it on the floor and put your hands against the wall. Do it now!” Dammit, where were the police?? He let them know what he was doing tonight, and they were supposed to be all set with the plan.

Both men quickly turn around and draw their weapons pointing them back at Sherlock. “Get on the ground! We’ll shoot!” One of the men fires a warning shot into the wall right by Sherlock’s head. Sherlock quickly drops to the ground, knowing it’s best to do what they say; he did not anticipate that it was more than one man, it was always one in all the other art swaps. “Slide the gun over, now and turn to the wall!” Knowing he has no choice, Sherlock slowly slides the gun away and swallows hard, turning his back to them. The police would come in real handy about now! “Hands behind your neck!” Oh no, neck was never good, that means they’re usually going to shoot you anyway. Before Sherlock reacts, he hears another voice.

“No!” Molly screams and attacks one of the men, tackling him to the ground. Sherlock grabs the leg of the second man, toppling him to the floor and wrestling him for his gun. Molly is getting pinned by the first man, who is reaching back for his own gun which has fallen when Molly jumped on him; presumably to shoot her.

“No! We’ll do as you say!! Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!!” Sherlock screams in terror. The man laughs evilly and ties Molly’s wrists with rope, then gags her and pulls her up with him roughly, taking her away. The second man tackles Sherlock for the gun again, and it goes off during the struggle. He gasps and the man goes limp. Without another thought, Sherlock gets up and runs in the direction the other man led Molly. “Molly!? Molly!!”

Suddenly he hears a loud smash toward the end of another corridor. He runs as fast as his legs will take him and finds Molly, still gagged and tied, standing over an unconscious perp, shaking. Sherlock runs over and takes the gag out, then unties her. Molly clings to him and he hugs her tightly, nuzzling her neck. Molly sobs gently. “Wh…what happened?”

“I-I kicked him as hard as I could where it hurts…he fell and tried to shoot me but hit that mosaic and it smashed on top of him.” Molly sniffles and wipes her face. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t watch them kill you. He was going to execute you. I couldn’t watch you die.”

Sherlock nuzzles her hair and breathes her in. “The police were supposed to be here.” Just as he says this, police storm the building. Sherlock goes over and scolds them, then explains the situation through broken French; how the men came with a fake Mona Lisa to swap with the real one.

Moments later Sherlock wraps his arm around Molly, pulling her close. “Come on, let’s go back to our room.”

~~~~~~~

Laying in bed, Molly hasn’t stopped clinging to him. “I’m sorry. I know you told me not to go, but I would’ve been worrying all night.”

Sherlock cuddles her and nuzzles her temple. “It’s alright, I mean you did technically save my life. Again. I just feel like I let you down.”

“Sherlock you didn’t let me down, it was a bad situation and it went wrong and there is no way you could have known that would happen. I just can’t believe we almost died in The Louvre.”

He nods and kisses her cheek. “Me neither. I told you when we started this that being with me wouldn’t be easy, that it would be dangerous.”

“I know that, and I take that risk every day because I know you’re worth it, whether you believe that or not. I know your heart Sherlock Holmes, and I know who you are. I love who you are. Not the façade that the media sees, but the real you. You are sweet and brilliant, and you love deeper than anyone, despite the fact that you try to be cold. You are worth the risk, and I love you.”

Sherlock blushes and kisses her shoulder. “I love you too, and I’m so glad you didn’t get hurt. From now on, I think I’ll stick with John or myself when crime-fighting. Molly, I was…so scared for you.”

Molly kisses him lovingly and strokes his cheek, and he returns the kiss eagerly. “Mmm…all that matters is that we are both okay, and the case is over. Maybe now we can enjoy Paris?”

“Most definitely. I actually have something special planned for us tomorrow.”

“Ooh, something romantic?”

“Very…I think.”

“Sherlock Holmes! Wowww, I’m impressed.”

“You’re worth it. I’m trying. I have been trying, for over a year now. Not sure if I’m getting any better, but I am.” He chuckles.

“Awwww look at you being all sweet and mushyyy.”

He groans and chuckles as Molly peppers his face in kisses. “C’mere you” he mutters and pulls her down, kissing her deeply.

~~~~~~~

The next evening Sherlock plans a romantic dinner for them. He brings Molly to a formal dress shop and smiles, telling her to choose a dress. They leave with a gorgeous burgundy dress that accents her curves perfectly. “Sherlock, what is this about?”

“I told you, I have a really nice dinner planned and I wanted you to pick something that would make you feel as gorgeous as I see you.”

Molly turns red and hugs his arm. “That’s really sweet.”

“Glad you think so. Now let’s get our fancy clothes on and I will lead the way, how does that sound?”

“Lovely.”

~~~~~~~

Once they are all dressed in their suit and dress Sherlock leads her to where his romantic dinner is. He grins brightly as Molly realizes and her jaw drops. “Sherlock!?”

“Yes?”

“Are you serious??”

“Of course.”

“The Eiffel Tower!? The top of the Eiffel Tower!?”

“Yes. Only the best for my pathologist and partner and best friend. I reserved the entire thing. Plus, I figure you deserve a grand gesture for putting up with me for so long. Now come on, dinner should be ready.”

Molly gapes at him, absolutely shocked.

“Molly?”

“You…RESERVED the Eiffel Tower.”

“Yes, I thought I had made that quite clear, that’s what I bargained for when solving the art thief case.”

“Oh my GOD! That’s crazy!”

“Crazy…in a good way?”

“Well, yes! Wow...”

“Come on now, dinner is waiting.”

They make their way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. There is an intimate table for two with candles, rose petals scattered among the floor, and a mouth-watering steak dinner on the table. Sherlock pulls her seat out for her and she sits, beaming at him until he is also seated. “This is so surreal, Sherlock.”

He smiles at her brightly, taking her hand and kissing it. “I am glad you’re happy Molly Hooper.”

Molly grins and they eat their delicious dinner, talking about their friends back home, and the beauty of Paris. When they finish, Sherlock gets up and slips a disc into a stereo that happens to be there. “Care to dance?”

“I would love to, Sherlock.” Molly gets up from her seat and goes over to him as the most beautiful violin music begins to play. Sherlock gently pulls her close and dances with her. He nuzzles her cheek.

“I composed this for you, it’s yours.”

Molly tears up. “You composed a song for me? Oh, Sherlock…it’s the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. It’s amazing, thank you so much.”

“Shh...don’t cry now. It was my pleasure.” He smiles and dances around with her gracefully, dipping his head to rest in the crook of her neck as he sweeps her around. Once the song ends, another follows, but it isn’t violin music. Molly’s brow furrows, recognizing one of her favorite songs. It always reminded her of Sherlock. “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri plays softly and Sherlock smiles softly at her, dancing. Molly sniffles, overcome with emotion as she usually is with this song, but looks up at him.

“I love you, Sherlock.”

“I love you too Molly…for a thousand years and a thousand more. At least…as long as you’ll have me.”

Sherlock pulls away from her gently and slowly dips to one knee. Molly gasps and covers her mouth with both hands, tears already falling as he draws a ring box out of his pocket and opens it, revealing a quite large and absolutely dazzling diamond ring.

“Doctor Margaret Louise Hooper, I am an impossible man. You are the woman who has kept me right, always. I didn’t know there could be strength in love, until you showed me. I want to spend my crazy, impossible life with you. Will you marry me?”

Letting out a sob, Molly nods over and over. “Sherlock...oh God, yes. Yes, of course, yes!” She gently holds out her hand and he delicately slips it on her finger; it fits perfectly. Sherlock stands up and hugs her tightly. Molly clings to him as well, as he twirls her around.

“Doctor Molly Holmes. It suits you.”

Molly giggles through her sobs and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. “It really does. It’s perfect. I love you so much.”

Sherlock cups her face, stroking the remaining tears away with his thumbs. “I love you fiercely Molly. All I am is yours.”

“All I am is yours, Sherlock Holmes.”

He grins at her then takes dips down, taking her mouth with his in a passionate kiss as the sun sets around them.


End file.
